After plumbing lines are installed or repaired, the plumbing lines must be tested to ensure they can withstand liquid pressures. Plumbing line test plugs currently in use have a plug with an annular seal. The test plugs have a liquid engaging or “wet” face and a dry face. Levers attached to the dry face are used position the test plug in a plumbing line and provide a resisting force against the liquid acting against the wet face. Examples of such plumbing line test plugs are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,450 (Boundy 1977), U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,262 (Tash 2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,935 (Tash 2001).